Dream Hopping
by Randomgirl14
Summary: Raven starts losing control of her powers as they are growing. but what happens when her powers cause her to start dream hopping...in other Titans dreams! what things will she find out, what secrets will be brought into the open? some BBxTer This is my 2
1. Chapter 1

**WEEEEEEE! I got my first story done! Finally! Now this is my second story. This one is going to focus on Raven. You will probably need to read my 1st story (Welcome Home) to understand some of the stuff in this one, but if you don't that is all right too. BBxTer **

**Different**

"No I call last piece!" screamed Beastboy as the Titans were battling for the last piece of pizza.

" No way man, it's totally mine.!" shouted back Cyborg.

As Beastboy and Cyborg were fighting over the pizza, Raven was finding herself annoyed by the bickering. 'Why do they always act like such babies?' she thought to herself. Then all of a sudden then pizza exploded everywhere.

"Well I guess that takes care of that problem." commented Terra.

"Raven, what did you do that for?" Beastboy said to her.

"How else was I supposed to get you two to stop fighting?"

But the truth was she didn't do it on purpose. It just happened, was Raven losing control of her powers, or did she just need to meditate?

" I'm going back to the tower to meditate." then after Raven said that she headed for the tower.

When Raven got to the tower she noticed it seemed ...quiet without everybody else there. She thought 'it's better quiet, no interruptions, and I can focus on my meditating 100.

As Raven drifted in to her mind it seemed different. She didn't know how, it just did. She tried to concentrate but she couldn't get her mind off the fact that something wasn't the same. 'Ok Raven focus. You can do this, as a matter in fact you do this everyday.' she thought.

Then Raven heard someone come in, 'Could they be back all ready?' she thought to herself. Then she heard a knock at her door,

"Uhh ...Raven it's Terra, are you ok? You seemed...well...not yourself at dinner."

"I'm fine Terra, please go now." Raven said back to her.

"Ok, if you need anything we're all down in the living room, ok."

"All right."

"Gee, she sounds like she still hates me, what if she does? No if she hated than why would she have voted for you to stay. But still, she could open up a little more to me."

Raven heard this and getting rather annoyed she opened the door to tell Terra to go away. But when she opened up the door no one was there, and she looked down the hall and saw no one walking down them.

"Huh" she said to herself.

'Maybe I was just hearing things, but I could of sworn that was Terra.'

As Terra joined everybody else in the living room Beastboy asked her, "So did you find out what was up with her?" "No, but it was worth a try." Terra answered.

Then she went and sat down on the couch. Beastboy went and sat next her. Cyborg raised an eyebrow (or the only one he has) and smirked at him. Beastboy quickly mouthed the words 'what?'

Then Robin said, "Ohh can you two ever stop arguing!"

Then everyone started laughing except Beastboy and Cyborg.

"Ok, we should all go to bed now, we have a lot of training to do in the morning." Robin told his team. "Awwwwww, don't we ever get to sleep in?" Beastboy whined.

Then Terra whispered in his ear, "I can tell your tired, don't be so stubborn." then she smiled at him. " Good night everyone."

Then Beastboy practically jumped off the couch and followed her.**(A/N: and it's not in the sick way, he just wants to tell her good night.)**

Raven was still in her bedroom, she looked at the clock it said 11:16. "I should Probably go to sleep now.' She thought. Then she heard a voice,

"Ok, now I just go in there, and tell her everything. It can't be that hard. Just say, Terra I like you."

'Why is Beastboy outside my room...and talking about Terra?' Raven thought to herself.

She walked to her door and opened it, but nobody was there. As she was looking down the hall she heard Beastboy again.

"I can't do it, why can't I do it! Boy all this thinking is getting me hungry... again, I think I'll go down and get something to eat, then I will tell her that I love her."

Raven ran back inside with her hands on her head. She was reading his mind! And she didn't even mean too. 'Why is this happening to me? First my powers are acting up, and something strange is going on in my mind, and now I can read people's minds without controlling it! Maybe I just need some sleep.' so Raven got in to her bed, and went to sleep.

Raven woke up some hours later, but when she woke up she wasn't in her room. She saw Cyborg on a football field in a stadium, but he wasn't Cyborg. Or at least not the Cyborg she knew, he was all human. "W..where am I, and why is Cyborg the way he is?" Raven said in disbelief.

"Raven! What are you doing here!" the tall muscular Cyborg said.


	2. brother

**Ch 2**

Cyborg started walking over to Raven. Raven put down her hood, and stared at everything. Was she dreaming? She thought to herself. No she couldn't have been, because she could have woken herself up by now.

"Raven, how are you in here?" the full human Cyborg said to her.

"_Where_ is here." she said to him.

"This is my dream. So back to my question, why are you in here?"

"I...I'm not sure... Lately a lot of weird stuff has been going on with my powers, I think my powers are growing...I didn't tell you guys because I thought I could handle it."

Raven turned around, she was ashamed that she didn't have control over her new found power. Then a boy about 4 years old walked up to Cyborg and issued that he wanted Cyborg to hold him.

"Broter, who is tis waddie?" the little boy said. Cyborg picked up the boy and said, "This is one of my friends, her name is Raven." the little boy waved at Raven and said, "Hello Waven!"

"Uhh, hi" she said to the little boy. Did Cyborg really have a little brother? Cyborg looked at Raven and noticed she didn't have her usual emotionless look about her, though she tried. She looked worried and confused.

"Cyborg, who is this, and why are you..." she trailed off.

"Normal" he finished.

"Before the accident this is how I looked, and this is my little brother, Jaden. He died when it happened. I wish everyday that it was me instead of him. That my father could have saved him too." Cyborg told Raven. She couldn't believe that Cyborg went through this and felt this way, he always seems so happy.

"Cyborg, I had no idea, I wish that there was something I could do."

"Thanks, but it's in the past, I have a lot of good things now, like the titans, and that new waffle maker you guys bought me." Cyborg said with a laugh.

Raven just smiled at him.

"Cyborg, I am sorry I invaded your dream, and I am sorry I didn't trust you with what was going on." she said to him.

Cyborg looked at Raven, and said, "Rae your one of the greatest friends I have, how could I not forgive you. Besides it feels nice to visitors every now and then." They both smiled, but Raven's was held back, but a smile none the lees.

Then Raven felt a pain in her head. She fell to the ground and closed her eyes hoping the pain would go away.

"Raven! Raven! What's wrong!" Cyborg shouted as he held her up.

"I...I don't know, it hurts so mu...AAAHHHHHH!" then a white light shot out of nowhere, and Raven was gone, "Where did she go." wondered Cyborg.

When Raven opened her eyes she found a strange world around her, "So I'm guessing I am still dream hopping." she said annoyed.

"Friend Raven! What brings you to my land of dreams?"

When Raven turned around she saw Starfire flying towards her, "Ohh great, here we go again." she said to herself.

**Yeah, so what do you think. I tried putting in more details about setting and characters. So please review. And flames are allowed, just not about pairings. **


	3. Gorkvaps

**Yeah, I am so happy I got 1 review! And it was a good one. So yeah, here is the 3rd chap! Hope you like!**

**Evilsangel: thanks so much! See I don't know which I am a fan of RobxStar or RobxRae...I can never choose. But BBxTer all the way! **

**Ch 3**

Raven was getting ready to brace herself for a bone crushing hug that Starfire would give. As Raven was doing this Starfire was flying towards her, and when she reached Raven she gave Raven the hug that she had predicted. After about three minutes Starfire finally let go.

"Friend, please tell me, what are you doing in my dream?" Starfire said with much curiosity in her emerald eyes.

"My powers are growing, and this is a sort of side affect, and I don't know how to get back to my own mind. So I am stuck dream hopping."

"Ohh, why do the dreams of which you speak hop?" Starfire asked.

"It doesn't really mean that they are hopping, it means that I am going into other people's dreams." Raven told Starfire. Then Starfire got that 'Glorious!' look on her face like she always does when she finds out more things about earth.

"So when will you be leaving to go hop in someone else's dream?"

"I don't know Starfire, my powers do it on there own. As I said before, I don't have control over them yet." Raven answered.

"Ohh, I see. Well until then we can go see the Gorkvaps of Dotrew, or maybe the Racskash's thopgers, they are so cute this time of year!" Starfire was saying as she was pulling Raven along by the wrist.

"Uhh, oookkkaayy, then." said Raven while trying to keep up with Starfire so her arm would not be ripped off. "Starfire, where are we...this doesn't look like Tameran, or at least the Tameran I saw."

"Ohh, this not Tameran, this is Deashka." said Starfire.

"Uhh, where or what is Deashka?" Raven questioned.

"You do not know! Oh, Deashka is a most beautiful and wondrous place. It is a planet not too far away from my own. When I was very little my family would come here for a couple of days to get away from the stresses and worries of our lives."

"You mean like a vacation?" Raven said kind of amused that Starfire didn't know what this was called.

"Yes, like a va-ca-tion. But when we were last here we were attacked by another empire who wanted to over throw ours. We won this battle, but the planet was mostly destroyed. Today the planet is as dead as the varmups of Zicduth.

"Wow, that's horrible, i'm guessing."

"Yes, but in my dreams, the world is as it was before the Great Battle. Now we must hurry or we will not be able to see the Gorkvaps!" Starfire said and starting to walk again.

"Starfire, what happened to your family after the Great Battle?" asked Raven.

"I...I wish not to say."

"Starfire, what ever it is you can tell me. We are friends, remember." Raven said.

"Alright, my planet was victorious in battle, but they were going to attack again. So to keep me safe my family sent me to earth, after that, as of what became of my parents...I do not know."

Raven noticed tears welling up in Starfires eyes. So she decided she would change the subject.

"Uhh, Starfire so where is this Gogvarp...Gavnap whatever it's called."

"Ohh, the Gorkvaps! Yes let us go now." Starfire quickly forgot about her tears and started ripping off Raven's arm again. Then Starfire felt Raven pull against her, she turned around to see what was wrong. When she did this she saw Raven's eyes shown white, then Raven fell to the ground. Starfire quickly let go of her wrist. She was trying to help her up,

"Friend Raven, what is wrong! Please get back to normal health now please!"

"AAHHHHH! Star...fire!"

Then with a flash of that annoying white light again, Raven left Starfires dream.

She was now somewhere familiar to her, she was once again inside...

**so tell me what you think!** **Ohh, and who do you think will be next?**

**a.) Robin**

**b.) Beastboy**

**c.) Terra**


	4. Daiary

**So here is my 4th chap. This one is a little longer than the rest.**

**Whitedarkness: thanks, yeah I know they are a little short, which is strange for me, because I like to write long chaps. But anyway here you go! **

**Ch 4**

She looked around and saw what looked like the training room in Titans Tower. There was no one in there. She saw a door and decided to open and see what was behind it. When she opened it she saw a room of some kind, it sort of looked like Robin's room. Raven started walking around, when a book caught her eye. It was open on a bed. She didn't want to read it, she knew this was a big violation of privacy. She just picked it up to close the book and put it on a shelf. But when she picked it up a hologram of some kind came out of the book, it showed Robin. It was some sort of holographic diary.

"Ohh, no." Raven said as she was trying to find a way to shut it off, but she had no success.

Then the holographic Robin started talking.

"Today we battled Cinderblock, it was pretty easy seen as how Terra could control him because he was earth. It's nice to have Terra back on the team, she is a big help in battles and a good friend. Beastboy seems to have a little something for Terra . He always sits next to her, and makes those 'I'm in love' eyes at her. She seems to feel the same way.

In some ways I am kind of jealous of what they have. Don't get me wrong I am happy, but I wish...that I had that with Starfire. At first she was just a really good friend, then we became best friends, and now I like her as more than just a friend. I don't know what it is about her that makes me feel this way. Maybe it's because she's strong both physically and spiritually, she's caring, not to mention she is beautiful. And I enjoy telling her about Earth and how things work."

Just then it turned off, and she heard foot steps come into the room,

'Ohh, crap.' she thought to herself. She slowly turned around to see Robin standing there looking as if he were to explode.

"What-are you-doing -in my mind!" he scolded at Raven.

"My powers they're out of control. I'm sorry Robin I didn't mean to open your diary thingy, I just wanted to put it back on the shelf. Then it just opened and started saying things, I didn't mean to."

"How can I believe you?"

"Robin you know me better than that. I wouldn't invade your privacy on purpose." Raven said bluntly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you." Robin replied

"It's all right. So um, you like Starfire." Raven knew he had feelings for Starfire, but now that she actually heard him (well a holographic Robin) say that he liked her, she felt different. She had these kind of feelings for Robin once before but brushed them off knowing what her powers would do if she showed emotion. But maybe now that they have defeated Trigon, she could show this emotion.

"Um uhh, yeah. You won't tell anybody will you?" Robin asked her.

"Huh? What, ohh yeah. No I won't tell." Raven answered as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Thanks Raven." Robin said to her with a smile.

"No problem. So you really trust Terra again?" she questioned.

"Yeah I do, don't you?" Robin intrigued.

"I'm not sure. I do forgive her for what she did to us, but ..." Raven then trailed off.

"I see, well I am just glad you two aren't arguing all the time." Robin said with a little chuckle.

"Yeah, but we barely talk, she doesn't talk to me. She is nice and decent towards me, but it is like she would rather keep her distance. It's almost like she is scared of me." Raven said trying not to sound too hurt.

"Well I am sure she will come around, give her time." Robin said while putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him, and he smiled back. Then she felt a pain in her head again. She put her hand on her head. "No, not again!" she said in anguish.

"Raven, what's happening!" Robin said to the collapsing Raven.

"Don't worry I'll be fine...AAHHHHH!" she screamed.

Then Robin saw a white light come and take Raven away.

Raven was now in the jungle or at least something that was jungle like. She looked around and was wondering whose dream she was in, Beastboy or Terra.

She walked through some bushes and saw a table in the middle of nowhere with food on it. But just not any food...TOFU.

"Yep I am definitely in Beastboy's dream" she said to herself.

**A/N: So do you guys like so far? And for you RobxRae fans, I'm sorry. It's not that I am a RobxStar fan. I just don't know which one to choose. So with this story I went with RobxStar. Ohh, and I am going on vacation for a week so I won't be able to update for a while, Sorry! But I will update as soon as I get back. Then we will see Beastboy's dream and Terra's dream! **

**Randomgirl14 over and out!**


	5. actually funny

**Thank you so much you guys! I loved all of your reviews. I would write all of you a personal thank you like I normally do, but there is just too many! Any ways here is the next chap! Hope you like.**

**I don not own the Teen Titans, though if I did, Terra would have never died. **

**Actually funny**

Raven didn't know if she wanted to be in Beastboy's dream. 'Who knows what I might find in here?' she thought to herself. She walked around a little more to see if she could find Beastboy. She came to a clearing and saw a cliff of some sort about one hundred yards ahead of her. At the edge of the cliff she saw what looked like a green blur. She walked closer to it, and as she got closer she realized it was Beastboy.

"Beastboy."

"Aahh" he turned around with a jolt and saw Raven there. "What...how...uhh, why are you here?" he stammered.

Raven took a deep sigh, as she didn't want to tell the story over again.

"My powers are growing and I am dream hopping, I can't control it yet. And nobody else has seemed to be able to get me out. So I am stuck dream hopping until I wake up."

"Ohh" Beastboy no longer had the look of confusion about him, but instead he looked as if he were in intense thought.

"Beastboy, are you ok?" Raven asked noticing he didn't have his usual sparkle in his emerald eyes.

"I'm fine. What made you think that anything would be wrong." he answered her.

"You don't seem like yourself. Since I've been here you haven't made a lame joke, something is obviously on your mind." Raven said.

He looked at her and put his head town. He didn't know if he should tell Raven what was on his mind, what was causing him so much confusion, yet so much happiness.

"Well." Raven said to him.

"Alright. Well, I'm guessing you know that Terra and I are sort of closer." he started.

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"Right, and...uhh... I think I ...L..L..I think I like her, as more than just a friend! I can't get her out of my head, and when I see her I can't help but get butterflies." he paused for a moment, "she is special to me." and with that he turned back around.

Raven knew it might be something like this, but she didn't know how much he felt about her. This was a different side of Beastboy she had seen only once before.

-----Flash back.------

**A volcano was about to erupt and rocks were falling every where. **

"**Terra come on, we got to go!" Beastboy said grabbing Terra's hand. **

"**I have to stay." she said.**

"**No!" Beastboy said horrified. **

"**I'm the only one who can stop it." **

"**Please, Terra, you can't. It's too late!"**

**She brushes the hair from her face, giving him a clear view of both eyes for the first time since she had left him in the funhouse to join Slade.** **She smiles.**

"**It's never too late."**

**His face softens as he realizes what this decision means - both for Jump City and for the flawed hero finally finding redemption. She gives him one last hug before she goes to fulfill her fate. Her eyes fill with tears.**

"**You were the best friend I ever had." **

**----**end of Flash Back-----

Raven snapped out of her thought.

"So have you told her yet?" she asked him.

"No. Are you kidding! There is no way she likes me, like that. She's everything and more, and I am just...me. The annoying, little guy whose is there to just make a lame joke every now and then." Beastboy said to her as if this was obvious.

"Beastboy, she probably does like you the same way, I am sure of it. And you are not just that and you know it. You are caring, forgiving, trustworthy, and can be actually a little funny at times." Raven replied back to him.

"Thanks Raven, you really think she likes me?"

"I can't say that I know as a fact, but I would bet money on it." she said with a little (very little) smile.

"Uhh, Raven?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"You really think I am funny!"

Raven just looked at him and nodded. He smiled at her. They both sat at the edge of the cliff with their feet dangling. After about five minutes Raven felt her headbegin to hurt...again. She tried to stop it, but she had no success. She then went unconscious and fell from the cliff.

"Raven!" Beastboy screamed while changing into a huge eagle to try and grab her. But before he could get to her a white blinding light shot out of nowhere and took her again.

When Raven awoke she saw nothing but black around her, nothing but shadows. And a feeling of loneliness rushed into her head.

"I must be in Terra's mind. But where is she, where is everything?" she said to herself while looking in all directions trying to find some sign of life.

**A/N: so what did you guys think? please review! it will make my writing a lot better! **


	6. Kicked outand a wet willie

**Ok so some of you are wondering why there was "nothing" in Terra's mind. It's not that she has no mind it's just that...well just read and hopefully all will make sense. And thank you for your reviews...I am so loved! ahem any way, this is the last chap. **

**Also this is the second story to my trilogy I am doing '_New members, new adventures'_**

**Book 1.) _Welcome home_**

**Book 2.) _Dream hopping_**

** Book 3.) _Confessions and sacrifices _**

**Kicked out...and a Wet Willie**

Raven didn't know where to start looking. She didn't even know which way was north. All she knew was that either she is stuck in another world of some kind or she was actually in Terra's mind or something of the sort. When Raven had read Terra's mind earlier that night everything seemed normal. But now something had changed. 'Could Terra be blocking me from getting into her mind?' she thought to herself.

Then Raven saw a figure on the ground. She soon figured out that this was Terra . But before she could get any closer a yellow light came and wrapped itself around Raven. Raven couldn't get out of it's grip. It squeezed tighter.

"GET OUT!" she heard a fierce voice say.

After Raven heard this, the aurora that surrounded her threw her into the air. But Raven didn't land on the ground, instead she was thrown out of Terra's mind.

Raven awoke in a breathing deeply. All the other Titans were surrounding her, except one. Terra wasn't there. They all smiled at her. She looked out her window. The golden sun was starting to rise into the sky.

"Am I really awake?" she asked the other Titans.

"Only one way to find out." Beastboy answered. He quickly licked his finger, and before Raven could protest against what was about to happen, Beastboy put his spit covered finger in Raven's ear. Raven pulled away with a look of doom upon her face. Beastboy stepped backwards, seeing this death glare he was getting from Raven.

"Well I guess we all had a pretty rough night then...hey, where's Terra?" Cyborg said while looking around room.

"I think she is still in her room." Robin replied.

"I'm hungry, any body else want to eat?" Beastboy complained.

"Yeah I am a little hungry." Robin said while putting his hand on his stomach.

"Yes, I believe my Stomachs require food now." Starfire answered.

"Boo'Ya! Waffles here I come!" Cyborg said while putting his fist in the air.

"Raven you comin." Beastboy said.

"I'll be down in minute."

And after Raven said that the other Titans left her room and went down to the main room of the Tower. Raven looked out her window, and sighed. 'Why was Terra able to teleport me out, and nobody else was able to, not even me?' this thought kept running through her mind.

Raven finally met the others down in the Main room. She saw Cyborg and Beastboy arguing over wether the waffles should be tofu waffles or real ones. Starfire and Robin were eating cereal.

Then Raven looked over at the huge window that was in the room, and she saw Terra. She was looking out the window. Terra then turned her gaze over to where Raven was. When she saw Raven Terra quickly looked away.

Raven walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Terra, I am sorry I went into your mind last night."

"It's alright. And I am sorry I blew up on you like that. I didn't mean too. i just don't like people in my min." Terra said still looking out the window.

"Actually I am quite happy you did, when you threw me I woke up. So I guess it was a good thing. But how were you able to get me out?"

" I guess I have been blocking people our of my life for so long, i learned how to block them out of my mind as well...sorry."

Terra turned to her and smiled a tiny smile. And Raven did the same.

"Hey you two gonna eat or what?" Cyborg shouted at them.

They both walked over to where the other Titans were and started eating their half tofu half real waffles.

**A/N: so what do you guys think? did you like it. Did you understand why there was nothing in Terra's mind? If not let me explain. When Raven entered Terra's mind she was sort of blocked by Terra. So it wasn't really Terra's mind, it was like the outskirts of her mind. So sorry if it wasn't that clear. So any way please read my next story _'Confessions and sacrifices' _**


End file.
